


mi

by 道 (daoxmu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoxmu/pseuds/%E9%81%93
Summary: Accused: Amamiya RenCharge: Defacing private property.





	mi

It would be pretty rude, kind of gross, and really really…

Ren stares hungrily at the abandoned attache case, helpless to the siren call of smooth surfaces and rounded corners. It’s impossible to look at it without also thinking of the gloved hand often lugging it around, or the fit woman said hand belongs to. 

Some time ago Akechi had frantically stomped out the cafe saying something about important phone calls. Quite the phone call because she’d spent all of a minute standing stock still before pacing around. Which brings Ren back to the case at hand. 

It’d be so ill advised, so…

Ren swallows, pressing her thighs together to stem the insistent twinge between her legs. She looks out the window in time to see the sun catch on Akechi’s toned arm. The twinge grows. 

It must be the heat, a quick iced coffee should do the trick why she’ll just get a scoop of the right beans and

Ren strokes the rounded edge of the case.

Clearly she can’t work like this, can’t think like this, and she’s making a mess of her panties. With a dramatic huff Ren grabs the case and heads upstairs, quickly setting the case on her bed and climbing on. She feels foolish, just enough to make her uneasy but when the ‘A.’ on the case gleams at her all concerns go out the window. Ren presses her mons onto a corner, moaning at smooth metal on her neglected sex. 

She needs it closer. 

Tugging off her panties Ren presses her wetness square against the A on the front.

What would Akechi say if she walked in right now? If she saw Ren ass out, smearing her sloppy cunt all over her briefcase? Aside from vehement disgust. Or maybe with vehement disgust, she’d gladly take it. She’d take a lot from Akechi.

_“Why am I not surprised.”_

Ren cries out, her needy sex throbs as she thrusts against the case’s insignia so hard it hurts. It’s worth it though, it’d be worth it for days of her pussy being too sensitive to touch because of Akechi (no matter how tangentially), for the bruises inside her thighs. Every time she’d see Akechi carrying her case she’d relish in how she’d rutted herself raw on it, how she’d rutted herself raw on Akechi-

The thought makes her toes curl and legs shake. It’s too hot she’s going to burst. Ren tugs her shirt up and doubles over, all while whimpering and grinding against the case. Humping it with enough force to rattle the contents inside but the vibrations just add to the experience.

_“Only philistines would support the Phantom Thieves, of course you’d be one of them.”_

_Akechi walks over, cool gloved hands cruelly grip her waist and pin her pelvis to the case. She does it again and again, manually fucking Ren on the metal. Like a toy._

Ren shoves her knuckles to her mouth and bites. Riding out the orgasm twisting her core, shorting out her thoughts to anything but hot wet friction until moving becomes too much. 

When some life comes back to her legs Ren peels herself off and looks down, brushing her release all over the case’s insignia.

“Oh hey,” Ren greets when Akechi returns. She switches off the sink and looks over the case for the millionth time. Pubes, missed spots, anything.

“What are you doing?” Akechi asks sharply.

Ren’s face heats up. In her panic she hadn’t replaced her panties, didn’t think it would be a big deal given how her skirt’s long enough to prevent most accidents. The way Akechi looks at her makes the air on her nethers feel that much colder. She looks at her like a dog who’s made a mess of their owner’s omnipresent attache case.

“You didn’t open it did you?” Akechi’s voice is frigid in the summer heat.

“No. Just spilled coffee,” Ren says, carefully void of emotion. “Only a bit,” she mumbles, absently wiping from the ‘A.’ to the corner again. Akechi’s gaze follows her hand, her bite mark riddled hand. Ren wipes the corner harder, said corner rivals a polished diamond she’s cleaned it so many times. 

It’ll never be clean. In that moment Ren is Lady Macbeth trying to wash the blood off her hands except instead of blood it’s cum.

“Is that so?” Akechi stalks over, paying no heed to the counter partition until she’s got Ren trapped against the sink.

Akechi has about an inch on her, it may as well be a mile.

Akechi stares long and hard then suddenly Ren’s yanked forth by the arm, tumbling lips first into Akechi’s face. They’re kissing maybe(?) technically(?), hardly does that sink in before Akechi moves again.

A soft squelch sounds loud in the empty cafe as Akechi’s bare thigh smooshes her swollen oversensitive clit and spreads her puffy lips. Ren gasps against her mouth. It won’t be pretty when Akechi pulls her leg out, Ren looks anyway.

“Um,” she squeaks. She moves to stop, drop, and roll out of this mess and to the paper towels only to be thwarted by Akechi’s continued death grip on her arm.

“Might this also qualify for what you call a ‘coffee spill’, miss Amamiya?” Akechi enunciates as much as earlier, if her voice seems less dense now. The look on her face is wide-eyed and inquisitive, Ren’s face feels hotter in comparison.

She makes the sound of a woman drowning on land. Curling away from Akechi like a dying plant. Akechi automatically jerks her back in.

“What is this blend called, if I may ask?”

Ren squeaks a pitch higher. She can feel the exhale of Akechi’s every word, witness the mirth twinkling in garnet eyes. Mirth or imminent doom or both, it’s difficult to tell so instead she’ll just mosey over to those paper towels and so they can put this whole affair behind them and

Akechi tugs her arm again, toppling Ren flush against her, breath hot on her ear. 

“I would love to try it sometime. Unspilled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: Akechi allows Ren to clean her leg. Not with a paper towel.


End file.
